


Legacy

by Ezra_Suzuki



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Suzuki/pseuds/Ezra_Suzuki
Summary: ...............*Bang..........................*Bang*...............L'Mandburg was falling..... and a scream stood out to dream.....it was George....
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. White Flashes

..............*bang*...............*bang*.............Evreybody watched as L'Manburg fell Dream and TechnoBlade smilling at the sight. Then Dream heard a scream that sounded famillar..................  
it was George....Screaming Dreams name.............................................What felt like fear? Anger? Sadness? rushed through dreams body. George was gettin hurt and it was Dreams fault....He grabbed a water bucket and jumped down into the large pit known as L'Manburg. Techno shouted at him but he didnt care all that was on his mind was George. He heard George screaming again but this time he was screaming for Sapnap...Dream made it to where the screams came from and there under rubble was George... Dream ran over and kneeled down. G-george im here its me d-dream.... George looked up at Dream with teary eyes and a face coverd in debree. D-dream??. His voice sounded weak...to weak..H-hey george im here okay? stay with me.. H-hey dream... im a b-bit t-tired I think... im gonna take a...n...a...p.........  
No- George stay awake for me...it was no use Georges eyes were closed luckly he was still breathing but he was knocked out or asleep....  
TECHNO!!! SAPNAP!!!......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Georges POV: When george openend his eyes he saw that he was in a room.... not his room but a room.. the last thing he renember was somebody yelling out technos and sapnaps name.....he sat up looking around the room landing on a soft light green hoodie and some shorts... When George tried to get up and take a step he ended up falling onto the ground with a loud -THUD- while on the floor he looked back at his legs witch were bandaged up and then he renemberd what happend...the explosions.....I completly forgot...but before he could finish this thoughts he heard loud footsteps coming closer to the door.... and then the door swung open.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams POV: Dream was sitting on the couch of his home thinking about why he didnt check to make sure george wasnt in what used to be L'Manburg..... He sighed and decided he would get some water and maybe go check on george. Thats when he heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. quickly he ran up the stairs and down the hallway and swung open the door and there on the ground was George staring Him in the eyes.. G-george y-your awake! H-how did i get here dream... I will tell you later first let me help you up.. Dream walked over to George helping him up and grabbing the clothes he picked up for him . let me get you to the bathroom so you can change. once he got George to the bathroom he waited outside the door so when george was done he could help him down the stairs. After what felt like 10 minutes george wobbeld out of the bathroom in Dreams hoodie and some shorts His hoodie was to big for George but he seemed happy...after getting george downstairs and on the couch and getting some water for them both George asked a question.... "hey dream..? is evreybody okay after the explosions...?" ...."yeah some are a bit beat up but fine" they taked for a hour or so and then went to watching tv. after a good hour Dream felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over to see George fast asleep on his shoulder... Dream debated waking him up. to take him to the room he woke up in but then decided he needed the sleep and layed down on the couch with george how on him still out cold.. and then dream let sleep overcome him....

MY FIRST BOOK OR FANFIC UHH? IDK BUT CHAPTER TO SOON I DONT GOT SCHOOL TMMRW SO YE ANYWAYS hope u enjoyed chapter 2 of- what ever this


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go fid spnap

Georges POV: When George woke up and yawned and realized dream must have left dream on the couch.. but when he tried to get up he couldnt and when he looked to see why he saw dream fast asleep under him with his arms wrapped around him..and george flushed red. why did Dream not wake him up or just get up? While George was lost in thoughts he didnt notice that Dream had woke up and was staring right at him....U-uhh goodmorning?....George flushed more red and looked at drem."u-um G-goodmorning dream- M-mind letting me get up?" Dream let george go so he could get up "sorry about you being trapped on top of me- I just didnt wanna wake you up after what happend yesterday an-" George interupted him "Wait we should go we need to find Sapnap!". Dreams eyes slowly became of what looked like guilt and sadness "I- Dont know if he would want to see me after i-.." Dream ill be there with you im fine.." Dream looked at the ground thinking but then nodded his head "okay... go find some clothes and ill meet you outside.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip to after george was ready and outside

3rd person POV: george walked out the front door of dreams-House Or mountain...(what ever it is now ) "are you ready to go dream..?" Dream looked at george the nodded and started walking george not far behinde him. it wasnt a long walk to what used to be L'Manburg but it wasnt short eaither both of the boys silent the whole walk. when they reached the pit of what was L'Manburg They saw Tommy and Tubbo and ghostbur who was most likely looking for feind ( we all know where frind is if u watched a stream) Gorge and dream walked around looking for certian Fridgertor and eventually saw who they were looking for Sapnap was talking to Bad who looked....... Strange.. "Sapnap!" Sapnapnturned his head at his name and when his eyes landed on George he ran over and jumping onto George to give him a hug almost knocking the smaller down."YOUR ALIVE!! I-I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU DISSAPEARD AFTER THE EXPLOSIONS AND-" George cut him off " well i am in a bit of rough shape but i would probaly be dead if it wasnt for Dream-" Sapnap looked and dream and his eyes were fast to fill with anger. " you.... IT IS YOUR FAULT GEORGE GOT HURT!" Dream backed up looking down at the ground " I- Didnt think george was down there..." "AND YOU DIDNT CARE TO CHECK?" George tried speaking but got interupted " I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT HIM" "guys-" " WELL CHECK NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU BLOW SOMTHING UP!" George was starting to get mad " GUYS!" Both boys attention went to george who had a annoyed expression " look i will be fine just stop yelling and lets go before anyody else sees dreams here. Both boys nodded in agreeent and started walking with george back to dream home ( home home )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SECOND CHAPTER GUYS YaY UH anyways- again this is my frst fanfic and ye chapter 3 idk mght take awhile or idk might not even take a day idk hope u guys enjoyed this chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys Okay s idk if im onna continue this one depends if u guys like it but i am going to start another one Thats hopefuly better!


End file.
